Victor Quartermaine
Lord Victor Quartermaine is the main antagonist of Wallace & Gromit: The Curse of the Were-Rabbit. He is Wallace's arch-rival and Philip's owner. He is voiced by Ralph Fiennes, the same actor who played Amon Goeth, Rameses, Francis Dolarhyde, Hades and Voldemort. Biography ''Wallace & Gromit: The Curse of the Were-Rabbit Victor is a cocky, arrogant, pompous poacher, who doesn't care about hunting laws or animals. He is Wallace's arch-rival in trying to win Lady Tottington's affection, as well as the job of getting rid of the rabbits that plague her yard. He cares nothing for her, all he wants is her money. So when the Were-Rabbit begins terrorizing the city's gardens, Quartermaine offeres to hunt and kill it with gold bullets. When he later finds out that the were-rabbit is in fact, Wallace, he takes it as an opportunity to get rid of his rival, and still tries to kill him. Even after Lady Tottington discoveres his true plans, he still tries to kill Wallace. Eventually, Victor is chased away by a mob when Gromit put a huge rabbit costume on him, and the mob chases him away, thinking he is the Were-Rabbit. Victor's fate is unknown, but one thing is for certain, he has never been seen or heard from since. Appearance Victor is a slim man and is always seen wearing a trench coat and boots. He also wears a toupee to cover up his baldness which always has a habit of coming off in various ways such as getting sucked off by Wallace's machine The BV 6000. It also nearly gets blown off after Wallace turns into the Were Rabbit and he nearly blows it off. It comes off again after he is thrown over the Anti Pesto van. Finally it gets knocked off after Victor gets hit on the head and he gets a new head of hair after he goes head first into a Candy Floss Machine. Quotes * "I'm sorry Campanula but I am what I am." * "There's no nonsense with Victor Quartermaine" * "What you see is what you get." * "Marvelous? MARVELOUS? This confounded contraption virtually suffocated me. Besides, the job's only half done. How do you intend to finish these vermin off? Crush 'em? Liquidise 'em?" * "How on earth would those tiny minded buffoons ever catch such a big rabbit?" * "I know your little secret Pesto. I know exactly what's going on." * "You're not going anywhere, Pesto." * "Don't tell me you're a scaredy cat as well as a scoundrel." * "And don't think acting like a big girl's blouse will get you out of it. There's no mercy with Victor Quaretermaine!" * "Nun Wrestling?" * "And if I can't have your money. I can still bag your bunny." * "I rather like your hair pinned back." * "HA. You can hop. But you can't hide Pesto." * "NO ONE BEATS VICTOR QUARTERMAINE." (last words before he is knocked unconscious) * "Quite right my dear. So I've decided to think this through very carefully." * " Oh yes. You think you can pilfer my filly don't you? You think you can con an innocent woman out of her fortune?" * "My hair is in your machine." * "Humane? Well I suppose they'll be humane enough to give me back my dignity." * "Phillip, do something!" (last words before being chased away by a mob led by Reverend Clement Hedges) Gallery Quartermaine.jpg Trivia *He is similar to Governor Ratcliffe. They are both upper class people, both serve as the main antagonist and can be said as being pompous. *He is similar to Gaston from ''Beauty and the Beast and Prince Charming from the Shrek series. All three are arrogant jerks who believe themselves to be heroes, and want to kill the heroes (Shrek, The Were-Rabbit, and the Beast). Category:Poachers Category:Aristocrats Category:Movie Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Gunmen Category:In love villains Category:Rivals Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Rich Villains Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Love rivals Category:Bullies Category:Stalkers Category:Comedic Villains Category:Liars Category:Egomaniacs Category:Humans Category:Male Villains Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Murderer Category:Hunters Category:Delusional Category:Misogynists Category:Jerks Category:Neutral Evil Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Comic Relief Villains Category:Friend of the hero Category:Charismatic villain Category:Hypocrites Category:Lawful Evil Category:Brutes Category:Barbarian Category:Bosses Category:Archenemy Category:Mastermind Category:Master Manipulator Category:Trap Master Category:Bounty Hunter Category:Mass Murderer Category:Fanatics Category:Fearmongers Category:Hatemongers Category:Cowards Category:Warlords Category:Warmonger Category:Greedy Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Sadists Category:Destroyers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Golddiggers Category:Fame-Seekers Category:Dark Magicians Category:Magi-Tech